


Falla (hasta que vuelva a encontrarte)

by megane_crow



Series: Goretober 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other, vida después de la muerte
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megane_crow/pseuds/megane_crow
Summary: Continuación de "Cicatrices", desde el punto de vista de Victor.-Oye, Victor… ¿y ahora en qué piensas?- mientras miraba por la ventana también, no distinguiendo mucho debido a la intensa lluvia que caía.-En nada, Yuri. Ya no hay tiempo para pensar…- decía a la vez que sus lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse en silencio por sus mejillas. No valía la pena hablar de sus temores ni esperanzas cuando veía a la muerte venir por él. Esperaba que en su próxima vida (si es que existía) pudiese tener el valor de hablar con su Yuuri, pues en toda su vida, luego de saber de su existencia, del accidente y de la soledad, había aceptado para sí mismo llamar al ya fallecido como suyo.Parte del reto Gorectober 2017





	Falla (hasta que vuelva a encontrarte)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, ¿no?. Bueno, me estoy animando a terminar el reto (que de gore no tiene nada hasta el momento, hahaha). Espero poder terminar pronto.  
> De momento, gracias por leer.

##### Day 3: Glitch (falla)

Había fallado. No podía estar sucediéndole. No cuando ya estaba preparándose para el “encuentro casual” y comenzar a conquistar a aquel chico de apariencia casi invisible, pero que en la pista era un verdadero artista, un danseur, una flor que brillaba y resplandecía a cada movimiento que su cuerpo gesticulara. La noticia le llegó como un cruel balde de agua y ácido a su corazón. Yuuri Katsuki no podía haberse suicidado. No. Todo eran mentiras y especulaciones de la prensa amarillista que volvía a tomarla con Katsuki. Y en realidad deseaba que fuera así, porque la cruenta imagen de los familiares del menor, llorando desconsoladamente mientras retiraban el cuerpo sin vida del patinador de la pista eran más que claras. Yuuri había muerto, y Victor jamás pudo, en las innumerables ocasiones que tuvo la oportunidad, hablarle. La pantalla del televisor seguía encendida transmitiendo las noticias. Su corazón estaba roto, vacío, y aún se negaba a creer lo que por las cadenas internacionales de noticias aún seguían transmitiendo; agrandando más la herida en su corazón. 

Decidió, al pasar las horas, y luego de haber derramado más lágrimas de las que creía tener para derramar por una derrota, asistir a presentar sus respetos al ya fallecido patinador, así como veía una nube negra sobre el en el patinaje. Si ya no existía un talento como el de Yuuri para competir con él, ¿de qué le valía seguir en el patinaje? Tampoco es como si se hiciera más joven cada día, y su inminente retiro lo veía venir, hasta cuando le había llegado el video del menor realizando su rutina. El golpe de inspiración había vuelto a él, hasta el accidente de Yuuri.

Las discusiones sobre su retiro con Yakov fueron más peleas entre el ‘quédate y patina’ y ‘ya no puedo hacerlo’. Al no ver frutos en todos sus intentos dejó simplemente de ir a patinar. Encerrarse en su departamento o sacar a pasear a Makkachin era más fructífero que los entrenamientos. 

Meses después, Chris, decidido a no ver morir a su amigo, lo sacó a ver competencias junior, con la esperanza de que lo inspirasen y regresara a las pistas, pero lo que Victor vio fue pequeñas estrellas; pequeños Yuuris en potencial, pequeños Victors en la pista, llenos de ilusión, de amor por el patinaje. Fue ahí donde decidió que debería volver al hielo, no como patinador, si no como entrenador de futuras promesas; y si podía evitar otra desgracia, lo haría con su corazón. 

Así pasaron los años, llenos de entrenamientos, nuevas coreografías, nuevos rostros y pocas sonrisas como las de antes. Además de su discreta visita cada año a prestar sus respetos, al ya olvidado por las masas pero nunca por su corazón, Yuuri. Permitiéndose siempre una semana del trabajo, y dejando que lo que sentía se lo llevara el viento, con la esperanza de que el Katsuki menor pudiese oír sus palabras. 

\---------------

Un día lluvioso y frio se veía desde la ventana del hospital en el que estaba ingresado, luego de años de haber patinado y entrenado a jóvenes en el deporte, veía como su final estaba cerca. No tuvo familia pero Yuri le hacía compañía en sus últimos minutos. 

-Oye, Victor… ¿y ahora en qué piensas?- mientras miraba por la ventana también, no distinguiendo mucho debido a la intensa lluvia que caía. 

-En nada, Yuri. Ya no hay tiempo para pensar…- decía a la vez que sus lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse en silencio por sus mejillas. No valía la pena hablar de sus temores ni esperanzas cuando veía a la muerte venir por él. Esperaba que en su próxima vida (si es que existía) pudiese tener el valor de hablar con su Yuuri, pues en toda su vida, luego de saber de su existencia, del accidente y de la soledad, había aceptado para sí mismo llamar al ya fallecido como suyo. –Creo que ya es hora, Yuri; es mejor que te vayas- habló a la vez que cerraba los ojos, y sucumbía al sueño que le estaba llamando. 

Y dejándose guiar por un pelinegro bajito, de lentes y bella sonrisa, le siguió. Sus pulmones dando su última espiración acompañado de una sonrisa, la más brillante que pudo dar en años, acompañando al fin a la muerte. 


End file.
